Been Young Once
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Orangtua Nicholas SEHARUSNYA berhenti ikut campur urusan Jack dengan anak mereka. Young!North/Jack, dan sedikit Sandy/Pitch goodness. Yaoi, mungkin rada OOC. Proceed with caution. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Been Young Once

**Summary:** Orangtua Nicholas SEHARUSNYA berhenti ikut campur urusan Jack dengan anak mereka.

**Pairing:** Young!North/Jack, dan sedikit Sandy/Pitch goodness.

**Rate:** T (dengan sedikit nyerempet M di omake kedua)

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia. Lagu 'Pernah Muda' juga bukan yang saia. Tapi saia bisa bikin kaca pecah dengan nyanyi itu. :D

**Bacotan: **Euh… sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu BCL yang baru tadi saia denger lagi, cuman ini versi beda jauhnya sama versi nambah rate-M dikitnya. *dikubur sama fans BCL*

Dan mungkin ini sebagai mini-fill dari rikues **Saint-Chimaira** yang lagi keranjingan North/Jack. Chima-nee, segini dulu aja ya. Nanti baru saia bikinin yang beneran rate-M nya kalo saia udah bisa. Hehehe...

Plus, ini sedikit 'fic dadah-dadahan' karena anda semua tidak akan melihat saia untuk sementara (lagi UAS, hehehe). Bagi yang ngeripiu ato PM ato ngerikues ripiu ke saia tapi belum saia tanggepin, maaph ya, saia belum bisa bales soalnya ini hari terakhir saia boleh megang internet untuk minggu ini *ini si Mama merhatiin saia ngetik dan publish-nya. Jadi agak risih deh ngetik bagian akhir-akhirnya…*

Mohon dukungan untuk melalui UAS dengan cara meripiu ya~! XD

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Suara ketukan terdengar pagi itu di kediaman keluarga North. "Sebentar," terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Nicholas membuka pintu dan menemukan Jack sedang menunggunya di pintu. "Hai, Nick, kau mau ke sekolah bareng?" tanya Jack sambil melemparkan senyum cerahnya.

"Baiklah, aku ambil tasku dulu," jawab Nicholas sambil membalas senyum Jack dan langsung berlari ke dalam. Dia meneriakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Rusia—yang menurut Jack berarti "Aku berangkat," karena biasanya itulah yang akan seorang anak katakan ketika akan pergi sekolah—ke arah dalam rumah dan cepat-cepat melingkarkan sebuah syal abu-abu ke lehernya.

Setelah mengancingkan kancing terakhir pada jas hangatnya, dia menarik tangan Jack dan mulai berjalan.

* * *

Hari baru tiba, Jack mengetuk pintu rumah pacarnya dan menunggu Nicholas membuka pintu dan membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman hangat dan meneriakkan "Aku pergi," dalam bahasa Rusia pada kedua orangtuanya.

Hanya saja, keadaan sedikit berbeda pagi ini. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu keluar dengan wajah kesal, sudah siap dengan tasnya padahal dia biasanya harus masuk untuk mengambilnya dulu, dan langsung menarik tangan Jack untuk beranjak tanpa pamit dulu pada orangtuanya. Jack sedikit kecewa. Dia suka sekali mendengar Nicholas berbicara dengan bahasa Rusia.

"Ada apa, Nick?" tanya Jack khawatir. Nicholas tidak pernah sediam ini kecuali ketika dia marah.

"Orangtuaku menyebalkan."

Hanya itu yang dia katakan, dan dia tidak menambahkan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"'Ei, Nick. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Aster dengan khawatir.

"Hm."

"Kau tidak lupa menggosok gigimu sehingga tidak mau membuka mulut kan?" tanya Tooth dengan wajah horror.

"Hm."

Mereka berdua memandang Jack yang hanya membalas pandangan itu dengan sebuah gidikan bahu. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Aku pulang," sahutnya dengan tidak bersemangat ketika sampai di rumah.

"Dmitri, kau sudah putus dengannya?" tanya ibunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak."

Dengusan kesal terdengar. "Oh, entah apa yang dia gunakan untuk menyihirmu! Cepat putus dengan bocah Frost itu! Aku melihatnya jalan berdua dengan Pitch! Dan pria itu mencium keningnya!"

Nicholas hanya menatap ibunya. "Terserahlah, Bu. Aku mengantuk," balasnya sambil berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak kemana-mana sebelum kau berjanji akan putus dengan bocah itu," ujar Nyonya North sambil menghalangi jalan anaknya.

"Namanya Jack, _Ma_. Bukan 'bocah'," balas Nicholas kesal.

"Dengarkan kata ibumu, Nak."

Dia hanya mengerlingkan mata sebelum mengangguk dengan setengah hati dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Jack memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Jack, kau darimana saja?" pria berambut hitam menyambutnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Sebuah rengutan di wajah Jack. "Nick terlihat tidak senang sekali hari ini. Dan aku pergi ke rumahnya, tapi kedua orangtuanya malah mengusirku tanpa membiarkanku melihatnya dan aku berkata aku akan berdiri sampai mereka membukakan pintu, tetapi mereka membiarkanku di luar selama lima jam dan aku menyerah."

"Kau bisa membuat masalah kalau kau melakukan itu lagi."

"Maaf, Pitch."

Pitch menghela napas. "Kau mau cokelat panas? Aku baru saja membuatnya."

Jack mengangguk.

Dia baru tiga bulan tinggal disini dan dia tidak ingin membuat masalah karena dia bukan orang yang suka terlibat masalah, terlebih lagi dia tidak mau harus merepotkan Pitch, tapi dia tidak senang jika ada orang yang ikut campur dengan hubungannya dengan Nicholas.

* * *

Tuan North sedang bersiap untuk membuka tokonya ketika dia melihat seorang remaja berambut putih keluar dari toko permen 'Cupid's Sweets' bersama dengan teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Dan pria berambut hitam itu mencium kening si bocah yang dengan senang menimang-nimang sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang dia yakini berisi cokelat.

Dia memotret kejadian itu cepat-cepat dengan ponselnya. Saat itu juga dia memutuskan. Kalau anaknya sebegitu tidak mau memutuskan bocah Frost itu, dia yang akan memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.

* * *

Ketukan kasar terdengar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Sebentar!" sahutnya sambil berdiri dan menyodorkan sweater hitamnya pada Jack. "Akan kulanjutkan nanti. Kita kedatangan tamu."

Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Oh, halo, North. Apa kabar? Hm… kau sedikit bertambah gemuk," sapanya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya pria Rusia itu dengan marah.

"Siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Black. Aku tahu ada bocah bernama Jack Frost disini."

Jack yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berjalan ke arah pintu juga sambil memakai sweater hitam Pitch yang kebesaran untuknya. "Hai, Tuan dan Nyonya North. Apa Nick bersama kalian?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan sweater yang baru menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Dan itu malah menambah kesalahpahaman.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, dan aku tahu! Kita seharusnya tidak membiarkan Dmitri pacaran dengan bocah itu!" teriak Nyonya North marah sambil menujuk Jack.

"Euh, aku punya nama, ingat? Jack? Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak ingat. Hanya saja namaku bukan—"

"Diam kau!" ayah Nicholas membentak.

"Aku diam," ujar Jack sambil mengangkat tangannya.

* * *

"Aku pulang," seperti biasa, Nicholas menyahut begitu sampai ke rumahnya. Tidak ada balasan. Dia kira kedua orangtuanya sedang ketiduran di depan televisi, tapi tidak ada bunyi televisi juga. Orangtuanya tidak ada. Padahal ada yang ingin dia bicarakan mengenai Jack dengan pria berambut hitam bernama Pitch yang mereka sebut-sebut.

Dia berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan ponsel ayahnya yang pasti tidak sengaja tertinggal di meja. Sambil mendesah, dia mengangkat ponsel itu dan iseng membuka kuncinya.

Gambar yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu tidak dia duga. Segera dia berlari mengambil jas dan syalnya karena di luar sangat dingin. Dia harus mengunjungi Jack sekarang.

* * *

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan Jack?" tanya Pitch sambil melipat tangannya. Senyum di wajahnya tidak menghilang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menikmati ini.

"Kau yang beritahu kami! Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia setengah telanjang di tengah musim dingin begini dan memakai sweatermu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Dan aku melihatmu berjalan berdua dengannya dan kau menciumnya! Dia bukan anak baik-baik dan aku tahu itu!"

"Oh? Mencium keponakan adalah tindak kriminal sekarang?" Pitch bertanya dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Ya—hah? Apa?"

"Dia anak Seraphina, adikku? Kalian lupa pada gadis kecil yang selalu membawa kue ke sekolah itu?" tambahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu? Kalian sedang apa disini?" Nicholas sampai ke rumah Pitch dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Dmitri!" panggil ibunya.

"Oh, kau pasti Nicholas? Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu," sapa Pitch pada remaja berambut cokelat yang kelihatannya baru saja berlari sampai ke rumahnya.

"Oh, hai. Euh… Jack!"

Tuan North hendak menahan anaknya, tetapi terlambat. Nicholas sudah berlari dan memeluk Jack.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman besar disini," gumamnya pada Jack.

"Uh-huh. Dan aku baru saja dituduh selingkuh dengan pamanku sendiri. Tidak ada maksud menyakiti, Pitch, tapi… ugh… itu menjijikan."

Pitch tertawa. "Nah, karena sekarang kita sudah tahu perkaranya, bisa kita bereskan, kan?" ujarnya pada pasangan North di hadapannya. "Kalian mau masuk untuk secangkir minuman hangat? Di luar dingin sekali."

"Tidak! Aku masih tidak mengizinkan anakku pacaran dengan keponakanmu!"

"Ah, paling-paling mereka akan pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi," balas Pitch. "Dan kalau itu terjadi, biarkan saja. Kalian terlalu paranoid."

"Apa katamu?"

"Mariah, Michael, kalian juga dulu pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi, kan? Biarkan saja, sekarang giliran mereka."

Nyonya North membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana kau—?"

Tapi Pitch sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "Aku yang memergoki kalian bercumbu di gang belakang rumah kalian. Dan di gudang sekolah, ingat?"

Keduanya diam.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita selesai. Kalian sebaiknya cepat-cepat pulang sebelum terkena radang paru-paru. Udaranya dingin."

Mau tidak mau, kedua orangtua paranoid itu akhirnya pulang juga walaupun dengan wajah tidak senang karena aib masa lalu mereka baru terbongkar.

"Uh… kurasa aku harus minta maaf untuk keributan ini, Tuan Black," ujar Nicholas sambil memandang Pitch yang hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sedikit pertengkaran antartetangga merupakan pengalaman yang menyegarkan," jawabnya.

Tepat ketika dia selesai menjawab, sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan rumahnya. Seorang pria berambut pirang, mungkin usianya baru sekitar dua puluhan tengah, keluar dari mobil itu dan tersenyum pada Pitch. "Hei, kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, mungkin kita harus merubah rencana kita sedikit," jawab Pitch sambil mencium sebentar si pirang itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang ke rumahmu dan kita nonton disana? Kurasa pasangan sejoli ini ingin ditinggal sendirian," tambahnya sambil memandang ke arah Jack dan Nicholas yang tengah berciuman dengan panasnya.

"Oh, uh, Pitch… ah, maaf. Uh… aku tidak tahan," Jack tergagap dengan wajah merah, begitu juga dengan Nicholas, begitu menyadari pamannya sedang memandanginya.

Hanya dibalas dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah Sandy sekarang," dia berbalik dan mengambil jas hitamnya di balik pintu.

"Kau mau melakukannya, Nick?" bisik Jack dengan sangat pelan ketika Pitch sedang sibuk dengan jasnya.

Ajakan itu disambut dengan sangat baik oleh pacarnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jack, Nicholas," pamit Pitch kepada dua remaja di koridor rumahnya. "Oh," dia berbalik lagi, "jangan terlalu ribut. Rumahku tidak dipasangi sistem kedap suara. Kita tidak mau mengganggu tetangga yang lain, kan?"

Wajah kedua remaja itu memerah lagi. "A-a-aa-aku t-ti-tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tuan Black," balas Nicholas sambil tertawa dengan kaku.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku juga pernah muda sekali," jawab Pitch sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Dan jangan terlalu berantakan. Aku akan susah membereskannya," ucapnya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi sambil menggandeng lengan Sandy yang terus tersenyum padanya.

Setelah yakin pamannya tidak akan masuk lagi, Jack langsung menarik Nicholas dan menciumnya. "Kau dengar dia. Ke kamarku. Sekarang."

Dan Nicholas hanya mengangguk patuh.

Oh, ya. Masa muda memang indah.

* * *

**OMAKE I**

* * *

Mereka berdua hanya berbaring tanpai pakaian di atas tempat tidur Jack dengan Nicholas memeluk Jack dari belakang.

"Jack, apa ini?" tanya Nicholas sambil menyusuri garis-garis hitam abstrak di punggung Jack. Si remaja berambut putih langsung berpaling dan menatap Nicholas sejauh lehernya bisa.

"Oh, itu. Aku masih di bawah umur dan belum boleh membuat tato, jadi karena Pitch biasa melukis dan menggambar lineart, aku suka memintanya menggambarkan seuatu di punggungku dan memotretnya untuk jadi semacam katalog ketika nanti aku sudah bisa mendapatkan tato. Dan tadi orangtuamu datang dan melihat aku nyaris setengah telanjang… dan, ya, kau tahu kemana arahnya."

Jack tertawa geli ketika Nicholas menciumi garis-garis hitam yang belum selesai digambar itu. "Kalau tatomu sudah jadi, aku boleh menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Orang yang membuatnya pasti akan melihatnya duluan."

"Hmm… apa tidak bisa kau suruh dia menatomu dengan mata tertutup?"

"Dan merisikokan tatoku berantakan? Tidak, terima kasih. Ya, setidaknya kau boleh menjadi satu-satunya orang yang boleh memegangnya."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan setelah itu jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**OMAKE II (nyerempet M, anak kecil jangan baca)**

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Sandy, Pitch sama sekali tidak jadi menonton film yang baru dia beli kemarin. Dia hanya bisa menerima dorongan demi dorongan dari Sandy yang sama telanjangnya di atas tubuhnya.

"_Ah_… _Sandy_… biarkan aku istirahat sebentar… _oh_… ya?"

"Kau sudah tidak kuat, pak tua?" balas Sandy sambil menambah kecepatannya dan membuat Pitch mendesah dan sedikit berteriak lebih kencang.

"S-Sandy… _ah_! A-aku sudah… _ugh_… tidak semuda dulu… _a-ah_… lagi…"

Dan Sandy tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya Pitch tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Pitch? Hei, Pitch? Kau tidur?"

Pitch melemparkan bantal ke wajah Sandy. "Dasar jahat," ejeknya sebelum berbaring dan menutup matanya. "Kau harus mengurusku selama berapa hari sampai aku yang sudah tua ini bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi," gumamnya mengantuk sambil menggeliat dalam pelukan Sandy.

"Iya, pak tua. Aku akan melakukannya," balas Sandy sambil mencium kening, lalu bibir, Pitch dengan sangat lembut.

"Panggil aku 'pak tua' lagi, dan aku akan memberimu nilai E untuk essai yang kemarin kau kumpulkan."

Sandy tertawa, "Ayolah, Prof. Kau tega melakukan itu padaku?"

Sambil mencium Sandy, Pitch menjawab, "Hanya kalau kau berani putus denganku."

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu nilaimu A-. Penulisannya agak berantakan, tapi bagus."

Dan setelah itu mereka hanya tertidur.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tralalala~! Saia belum tidur jam segini dan itu berarti bunuh diri. Okeh, doakan saia bisa ngerjain dengan baik ya~! Soalnya itu berarti saia ga bakal remedial dan itu berarti saia bakal lebih banyak waktu luang yang juga berarti saia bakal banyak apdet ato publish cerita~! *siiing… sepi*

Btw, 'Dmitri' itu pura-puranya nama tengahnya Nicholas. Jadi Nicholas Dmitri North. Biar kerasa Rusia-rusia gitchu deh... *plakked* Oh, ya. dia manggil 'Ma', soalnya itu bahasa Rusianya 'Mama'. Entah saia yang salah nyari ato emang itu. Pokoknya gitu deh.

Okeh.

Love and yaoi~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
